


A professional's secret

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [33]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, BAMF John, Gen, Secrets, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Sherlock is not alone in his bedroom... and blood has been drawn





	A professional's secret

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta read by Notjustmom

John was coming home earlier than originally planned. But something was different... He was instantly on alert!

With his friend you never know what's next! Kidnapping? Gun fights? Harpoon?

Then he hears it... coming from Sherlock’s bedroom. A man with a deep Italian accent...

"Don't move, Mr. Holmes... I really don't want to slit your throat!" The man chuckles.

Instantly on alert, John went back on the landing and moves quickly to the place where his gun was hidden. He walks back to the living room.... The gun’s weight on his hand make him feels better, more in control.

"Tst... Blood... I've told you." The man lets go a theatrical sigh, "I don't like a messy job and I'm certain that you won’t like it either! My colleague warned me about you, I should have tied you to the chair!" A heartfelt laugh fills the room.

"Go on with it... Just don't put blood on my shirt. Is it normal for you to be so chatty? Are you a professional or not?" The detective was taunting the man!  _Sherlock for once in your life, just shut up!_ John, gun in hand, barges into the room!

"What? Oh! Hello John!", Sherlock motions a hand in front of him, "Are you in need of a shave or haircut? It's Tony, my new barber."

**Author's Note:**

> If you're new to the series, go back to the start and enjoy the ride!
> 
> Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far with a comment or a kudos...
> 
> Do not hesitate to contact me if you have ideas about new secrets! It would be crazy if I'm able to go to 221 secrets :-)


End file.
